Sailboat
The Sailboat is the fastest and strongest vehicle used to navigate in water. It has 200 health and can be destroyed in 20 hits with a Magnetite Axe. It has the maximum speed of 22 but can have a turn speed of over 100. The model of the Sailboat is based on the Sailboat from the predecessor of Booga Booga, Dusk, the game Booga Booga was based off of and also created by Soybeen. Appearance The Sailboat has multiple features to look at. First is the small "bump" or "dip" on two sides so the player can walk out and enter the actual boat. From those two "dips" come a ring that seems to circle the base of the boat. The player can also see a steering wheel, and that is also in front of the seat that is the driver's, which makes sense. Lastly, the player could see 2 long poles that connect the 2 noticeable sails. Usage Advantages With the Sailboat being the fastest and strongest vehicle, it only makes sense to show what its strengths are. So here they are : * It is incredibly fast, and could chase people in the water with any vehicle, this would only be bad if facing a Domestic Boi. * The Sailboat can have multiple people on it, so you could use them as "turrets" with Bows/Crossbows to shoot down people in the water or even on land. * The Sailboat can (if "used" correctly) actually "catch" players that are hostile. You can "trap" them on a seat, and have one of your teammates kill them. * The Sailboat can easily block rafts, and you can jump off and quickly kill people on the raft. Disadvantages Even though the Sailboat has many advantages, and as well as the title of being the strongest and fastest vehicle, it has some weaknesses : * The Sailboat is big, making it easy to quickly shoot down, which can even more easily be done by the enemy dropping your team on a shark. * The Sailboat can get stuck in some areas, making a chase harder, or a enemy able to get to you easier. * The Sailboat can be easily destroyed by someone who has Water Walker, since they are harder to hit and can turn around much easier. * The Sailboat can easily be destroyed by teammates if they are using a tool and swinging it. * If someone betrays your team while on a Sailboat, you could all die easily and quickly. History It has added on the 3/16 update. Trivia * It is currently the second fastest travel option, even faster then the Water Walker, but losing to the Domestic Boi. * The Sailboat is faster than a Domesticated Banto in water, which is surprising for players who are on a Banto and running from a Sailboat. * Antmen can destroy the Sailboat''' '''and they can ride it too, like they can do with Rafts. * The flying glitch with the Sailboat is currently patched. * This could be a dangerous option of a boat however, since people could easily destroy it due to how large it is, and they can easily drop you on-top of a Lurky Boi. * The Sailboat can be used to try to attack people with Water Walker, but it can be destroyed and leave you utterly defenseless in seconds. * The counterpart of the Sailboat existed in The Lost Sea, under the name Galleon with some changes. Category:Rafts Category:Structures Category:Water Category:Wood Structures